Digital Trip
Digital Trip is an app that uses a high wave frequency from the smartphone to put Aiden in a temporary unconscious dream state were he can play virtual games in his head. Completing a full digital trip will unlock special clothing items for Pearce. Alone Set in an alternate future, where CtOS controls Chicago with robotic sentries, and the districts are shrouded in darkness. Amidst this darkness, there are generators which power daylight. It is up to you to activate these generators and restore Chicago to its former state. Madness Be transported to a hellish version of Chicago where you must fuel your ride with the souls of the demons you run over. You must also outrun the demon cops that are chasing you at some points. You will be given challenges to complete within a time limit. Some examples include driving a certin distance, getting killstreaks, Spider Tank Ravage Chicago as a massive metal Spider and destroy waves of cops before time runs out. Like 'Madness', you will be given challenges to complete within a time limit. Some examples include killing cops, destroying vehicles, and blowing up satellites. Once you have succesfully completed all challenges, you will unlock an exclusive outfit for Aiden, with the theme of Spider Tank. Psychedelic Bounce from flower to flower to the tune of psychedelic music. You get a trophy, depending on how many points you obtained. You can increase your points via one or more things. Tips include "Your score multiplier resets if you fall. To to maximize your score, try reaching the end of a track without falling." "Try to bounce off the flowers center for a higher score." "Reach a high score to gain all 3 trophies at the end of a track." If and when you complete all 17 tracks you'll unlock an exclusive outfit for Aiden. The 17 levels consist of: # First Bloom # T-Minus Zero # High in Pawnee # River Bounce # Crosstown Hop # Flip Out # Narrow Space # Morning Glory # Dream Factory # Hide and Seek # The Other Side # Pot Pourri # The Shores of Reality # High on Speed # Tree Hugger # Lowrider # Spritual Growth Conspiracy Locate various undercover cyborgs hidden in the population with your "cyber eye", and kill them within a certain time limit. (Season Pass exclusive) Trivia * The digital trip "Madness" may be based off of the Death Race series. The vehicle used in it bears a striking resemblance to Jason Statham's armored Ford Mustang in the 2008 remake of the original film. The original 1975 film had its own arcade game adaptation in which the main objective was to run down as many pedestrians as possible. The violence in the arcade game also helped lead to the founding of the ESRB. It also bears similarities to the video game series Carmageddon in which one of the player's objectives is to run down as many pedestrians as possible while racing against rival drivers in an open stage. *The digital trip "Conspiracy!" bears similarities to the movie "They Live" in which the movie's protagonist could see aliens among humans by using special glasses. * The digital trip "Psychedelic" could be a humorous nod to the drug-influenced counter-culture of the 1960's. This is rather prominent with it's easy-listening music, flowers, and bright colors, all of which are staples of the counter-culture. * Based on the fact that the symbol for Digital trips (a rat) is the same as the infamous hacker Defalt, it is highly probable that Defalt created them. Category:Smartphone apps